rhythm_heaven_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhythm Heaven's Untold Story
This is my theory of the story of all 4 Rhythm Heaven games, with information from the Wiki and official sources, as well as what i think happens. Rhythm Tengoku On an island in the sky, known as Heaven World, many fun characters lived together and did jobs. Then, it was announced that there was going to be a talent show, and whoever had the best rhythmic flow would win $100,000. Everyone practiced. Karate Joe punched pots while listening to the radio, trying to follow the beat. A girl adopted two monkeys and taught them to tap-dance. Someone was even writing calligraphy to a beat! However, the Clappy Trio, a popular band at the time wanted that $100,000 now. Their third member was a little bit off, so they tried to help him get into shape. Every day the Rhythm League (the group running the show) reviewed audition tapes, and every week, they picked the best acts to play in a Remix. After 8 weeks, the final remix was chosen, and it was Karate Joe, The Clappy Trio, and the Tap Trial girl and her monkeys. The winner was Karate Joe! He decided to split the prize halfway with the Tap Trial girl. After their humiliating defeat, the Clappy Trio disbanded. Rhythm Heaven After the events of the talent show, the Clappy Trio had disbanded, with one finding a job as a chorus conductor, and the other two secretly forming a new Clappy Trio. Karate Joe, with his newfound love for rhythm asked a couple of his friends to make a new contest. Meanwhile, the Space Dancers go viral after posting their ping pong act, getting 3 million views on RhythmTube in 2 days, and Pop Singer's "Thrilling! Is this Love?" tops the charts 4 days after the song was published. Everyone was interested, and the winner would get $20,000 this time. Meanwhile, the Clappy Trio member who became a conductor, found the Chorus Kids who can scream, but in tune. They did pretty well. The contest took 10 weeks, and the winners were the Airboarders, who did extreme stunts while performing "That's Paradise". The Chorus Kids were all mad at the conductor for making them slip up, and they got their money back. That's when he got a call from the Clappy Trio. Rhythm Heaven Fever Karate Joe wasn't up to hosting anymore, so he just went back to practicing. Meanwhile, the Clappy Trio had been revived, and they weren't rusty at all. Baxter and Forthington moved into Heaven World, both of them with olympic gold medals for sky badminton. The Sarge from Marching Orders found a part-time job as getting seals to march. Anyways, the Clappy Trio hosted the new competition, with the prize being $40,000 this time. The news were eager to report this, but they got carried away by some wrestler. The winners were See & Saw. This is the last contest. Rhythm Heaven Megamix Tibby, the prince of Heaven World, had fallen out of the sky, and he had to go back home. He faced many rhythmic challenges, and eventually made it. :) Category:Fan Theories